I'm Sory, Mikan
by Aline Light
Summary: Salah satu kesalahan yang Natsume buat pada Mikan. Akankah Natsume mengucapkan maaf padanya? PLease Read and Review!


GyaaaAA… Ini dia FicQ yang hilang dan kucari-cari selama ini (Aline mpe bongkar brangkas dan folder buat cari Fic ini! Hehe (bo'ong)). Sebelum bikin FFN, Aline dah bikin Fic ini lamaaa sekali… meskipun geje dan OOC atau apalah itu namanya, tapi Aline suka banget Fic ini.

Oh iya, Thanks buat yang udah nge-Review FicQ (a Sercet) yang p'tama kali Aline publish!

Yah, tak usah basa-basi lagi. Taraaaaa… Selamat menikmati!

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi**

**Pairing: NatsuMikan**

'**I'm sory, Mikan'**

**By: Aline Light **

**Natsume POV**

Pagi begitu cerah. Bau basah dari hujan semalam masih tercium. Aku sekarang berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah lambat. Tak kupedulikan murid-murid yang berlari disekitarku yang takut telat masuk kelas. Toh, jika telat pun tak akan membuat aku dihukum. Atau lebih tepatnya, jika dihukum mendingan bolos aja sekalian. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli…

Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas. Bahkan guru pun tak ada. Jadi sia-sialah murid-murid yang berlari menguras tenaga itu. Aku duduk diantara Luca dan Mikan. Pagi ini tak ada kejadian aneh dan heboh, hanya seperti biasanya. Lama-lama aku mulai merasa bosan dan malas sekali karena lagi-lagi hari ini semua pelajaran_ free_, alhasil aku cuma membaca manga.

Sembari aku membaca manga, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Ku perhatikan dari tadi tak biasa-biasanya Mikan bersikap pendiam, padahal dia selalu mengoceh dan bermain gak jelas bersama Hotaru, Iinchou, Koko, dan Kitsuneme. Apa semua gara-gara kejadian waktu itu?

**Flash Back**

Kemarin saat jam istirahat…

"Aku membenci Kamu, Natsume!" Mikan marah dan berteriak ke arahku sambil menyodorkan kepala Boneka 'Mikan' yang terlepas dari badannya dan hangus terbakar.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran. Bisa-bisanya dia tiba-tiba datang sambil marah-marah padaku.

"Ini! Kau merusaknya! Padahal ini adalah boneka yang akan kukirimkan buat ulang tahun kakek, tapi kau telah merusaknya!" Butiran air mata keluar dari mata mikan yang berwarna emas. Aku merasa tak tega. Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa bukan itu saja alasan dia marah kepadaku.

"Aku 'kan gak sengaja. Lagi pula kamu bisa membuat boneka jelek itu lagi!" Kata-kataku agak keterlaluan, tapi anehnya aku tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Hotaru menatap tajam padaku dengan aura membunuh yang seolah berkata 'kau sudah membuat Mikan menangis! Awas kau, Natsume!'

" Meskipun boneka ini jelek, tapi aku sudah susah payah membuatnya! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab, Natsume!" Mikan berteriak sambil menangis. Dia tambah beringas, terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut. Murid sekelas memperhatikan kami.

"Jadi, kamu mau menyuruhku untuk buat boneka bodoh itu, ha?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Ya!" Jawab Mikan tegas.

"Sudah kubilang aku gak sengaja, Polkadot!"

"Bukan Cuma membuat boneka ini rusak, kau juga membuat Tono-senpai terluka! Apa itu yang namanya gak sengaja?" Bentak Mikan geram.

Hufp, ingin sekali rasanya aku memberi tahunya bahwa alasan aku menyerang Tonouchi adalah karena aku sebal dengan sifat playboynya mendekati Mikan dan a, aku jelous. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Koko, si Mind Reader, membisikkan sesuatu pada Hotaru. Aku yakin itu adalah isi pikiranku saat ini. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Hah? Kau gak bisa membalas kan, Natsume bodoh! Sifatmu itu sungguh-sungguh menjengkel…"

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar tanganku menampar pipi Mikan yang merah karena marahnya padaku. Sifatku yang sok ini meluap hingga tampak di raut wajahku. Aku menatap tajam dia, tapi Mikan hanya menunduk dan menangis sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit. Hotaru, Iinchou, Koko, Kitsuneme, Shouda, Nonoko, Anna, dan teman-teman yang lain, bahkan Luca mendekat pada Mikan. Mereka berusaha menghibur Mikan. Mereka menatap tajam padaku, kecuali Luca yang menatapku seolah bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsume? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti yang kau pikirkan saat ini?'. Tapi aku hanya bisa ngeluyur pergi dari kelas. Berlari ke tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang sambil memegangi tanganku yang bergetar karena habis menampar Mikan. Aku amat tau bahwa sifatku ini sungguh egois.

**End of Flash Back **

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kelakuanku kemarin benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan Luca pun tak berkata apa-apa sejak kejadian kemarin.

Sekarang Mikan tiba-tiba pindah ke tempat Hotaru dengan lankah gontai. Sedih sekali ku melihatnya. Kenapa sih aku tak bisa mengontrol kelakuanku jika di depan Mikan? Di satu sisi aku kadang membencinya, tapi di sisi lain aku sangat menyukainya karena dia telah menjadi penolongku, bahkan dia rela menderita demi menyelamatkan Aoi, adikku.

Menyebalkan! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mungkin sekarang semua murid disini membenciku, meskipun tak terlihat dari tingkah mereka. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku sekarang berniat bolos, tapi kumantapkan hatiku bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya.

Siang hari menjelang. Panas terik matahari tak menyurutkan langkahku. Sambil meyeruput es teh sosrie aku menuju special ability class. Sampai di depan pintu aku melihat Mikan masih dengan sikap pendiamnya. Tsubasa dan wanita di sebelahnya, Misaki berusaha menghibur Mikan. Melihat hal ini membuat aku menyesal.

Setelah membuang es teh sosrie aku masuk ke kelas itu. Tsubasa, Misaki, dan murid special ability class yang lainnya kaget melihat ke arahku, terutama Tonouchi yang keningnya di perban karena terjatuh saat melawanku kemarin. Ya iyalah si Tono itu kalah, 'kan alicenya adalah penguat alice milik oang lain. tapi masa bodoh dengan mereka, tanpa basa-basi aku menarik lengan Mikan. "Ikut aku." Kataku pelan.

"Ta, tapi…" Mikan sepertinya tidak mau. Mungkin karena aku menarik lengannya dengan paksa dia jadi menurut.

"Lho…Lho…lho. Mau dibawa kemana Mikan-chan?" Tanya Tsubasa heran. Tsubasa hendak menghentikan aku, tapi dihentikan oleh Misaki. Misaki seolah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan pada Mikan. Yah, itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresiku yang datar. Semua murid yang melihat kejadian aku menyerang Tonouchi kemarin hanya bisa mlongo, begitu juga Tonouchi sendiri yang terlihat tak rela.

Aku menggandeng tangan Mikan menuju ke suatu tempat. Mikan hanya diam. Raut wajahnya yang ceria tiba-tiba menjadi murung adalah karena ulahku.

"Mau kamu bawa kemana aku?" Pertanyaan Mikan memecah kekakuan diantara kami. Aku tidak menjawab. Toh, dia akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Kami tetap berjalan lambat ke tempat yang aku inginkan. Aku membawa Mikan ke tempat favoritku jika bolos pelajaran Narumi.

Sesampainya di tempat itu…

Aku menghentikan langkah, begitu juga dengan Mikan.

"Hei." Panggilku padanya.

"Hn?" dia hanya menjawab datar. Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Mikan. Padahal jika aku menarik lengannya dengan kasar seperti tadi, dia pasti akan mengomel kesakitan, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifatku yang kasar.

"Mikan?"

"Hn? Apa?" Jawabnya bengong. Aku lagi-lagi merasa aneh pada Mikan karena wajahnya tidak blushing saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama 'Mikan'. Mungkin dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku.

"Maaf" Kataku pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan seperti suara orang yang sedang berbisik. Mikan pasti tak mendengarnya. Agak berat bagiku untuk mengatakan kata itu karena sifat egoisku.

"Maaf" Aku memperjelas kata itu. Tapi Mikan tak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya hanya sedih. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Mengapa baru sekarang Natsume?" Katanya pelan.

"hah? Apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu gak usah melukai Tono-senpai sampai seperti itu. Kamu gak tahu bahwa dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa-senpai. Mereka sangat berarti bagiku."

"Maaf"

Bahkan Mikan tidak sudi menatap mataku. Dia berkata sambil menunduk. "Apakah kamu pernah berpikir bahwa sifatmu itu sungguh keterlaluan, Natsume?" Mikan berkata dengan airmata mengalir.

"Maaf" Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Mikan. Tidak lagi terasa berat, tapi terasa penyesalan karena membuat dia menangis. "Natsume, bahkan saat aku terluka menyelamatkan Aoi kau tidak..." Lalu Mikan diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangisnya.

Aku memeluk Mikan. Erat. Sangat erat. Aku mulai mengatakan apa yang mengganjal dalam hatiku selama ini. "Mikan, tidakkah kau berpikir kau telah menjadi cahaya dan penolongku? Membuat aku keluar dari kegelapan yang dulu mendekapku hingga menjadi mimpi buruk. Tidak hanya aku, tapi kau menjadi cahaya bagi kami semua. Senyummu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak rela kau di sentuh oleh siapapun?..Mikan, tidakkah kau juga berpikir bahwa kelakuanku padamu itu berbeda dari yang lain?... Apa kamu nggak menyadarinya, Mikan?

"Itu semua karena aku gak mau kalau kehilangan senyummu itu, Mikan. Tapi malah aku yang membuatnya hilang. Sungguh sifatku ini sangat egois.." Mikan terdiam mendengar pengakuanku.

"Maaf Mikan." Lagi-lagi kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Kurenggangkan pelukkanku pada Mikan. Memelukknyapun membuat Mikan tersiksa. "Aku akan meminta maaf pada Tonouchi dan Tsubasa atau siapapun yang kau inginkan aku untuk minta maaf." Bisikku padanya. "Atau ini akan menjadi mimpi burukku yang kedua." Lanjutku.

"Bukan hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar dari mulut seorang Natsume."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau belum mengatakan kata itu sebelumnya padaku, Natsume. Walaupun ketika aku meyelamatkan kamu dari keadaan yang kau katakan kegelapan itu. Ketika aku mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menghilangkan mimpi burukmu dengan menyelamatkan Aoi dari Persona.

"Aku ingin sekali mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu. Tolonglah ucapkan terimakasih padaku, Natsume-kun."

JLEB! Sebuah panah serasa menusuk ulu hatiku. Hanya kata itu. Hanya kata itu yang ingin di dengarnya dari mulutku. Aku terenyuh. Apakah aku belum pernah mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' padanya? Apa aku sebegitu dinginnya? Tiba-tiba sepi. Cuma terdengar suaraku yang tersedak airmata karena sedikit menangis. (sory, OOC)

"Terima kasih, Mikan." Mikan yang tadinya tak membalas pelukkanku sekarang malah memelukku dengan erat. Sepertinya dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah Natsume bodoh. Kalau begini, bukan hanya kamu yang bisa mengolok-olokku 'polkadot' tapi aku juga bisa mengejekmu dengan nama 'cry baby boy'."

"hahaha…" aku tertawa lepas. (OOC banget! 'o')

"hei, baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Natsume tertawa. Boleh aku melihatnya lagi?" aku melepas pelukanku. Lalu tersenyum pada Mikan. Kami tertawa bersama. Rasanya lega bisa mengungkapkan isi hati.

Aku mencium pipi kiri Mikan. Dia kaget. "A,apaan sih? Seenaknya aja!" wajah Mikan blushing seperti tomat. "itu permintaan maafku karena menamparmu kemarin." Kataku.

"Ugh, dasar!" Ucapnya tak rela. Wajahnya tambah merah.

"Mikan, apa aku harus meminta maaf pada senpai-senpaimu itu sekarang?" kataku agak sedikit riskan. Mikan memandangi wajahku yang terlihat nggak niat.

"Ya sudahlah. Gak usah. Biar aku saja yang bilang. Lagipula aku tahu kalau Natsume itu malu mengatakannya." Kata Mikan seolah tahu isi pikiranku.

Yes! Teriakku dalam hati. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini selamanya…

**End of Natsume POV**

**Normal POV**

Di saat yang sama di kamar triple star milik Hotaru. Hotaru Imai dan Luca Nogi duduk terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka duduk di depan layar kecil laptop sambil menggunakan earphone. Dengan peralatan canggih ciptaan Hotaru yang punya invention alice, mereka merekam gambar dan menyadap suara Mikan dan Natsume saat itu.

"Hotaru." Panggil Luca datar. Lalu Hotaru memencet tombol merah dan menutup laptop di depannya.

"Hn?" Tanya Hotaru yang berbalik memandangi wajah Luca.

"Aku tahu dari dulu Natsume menyukai Sakura. Padahal dulu aku berkata 'tidak akan kalah' pada Natsume." Luca berkata sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh**.**

** "**Hotaru,aku senang karena dua orang yang kusayangi bersatu." Lanjut Luca tersenyum. Air mata yang ditahannya itu akhirnya tumpah. Dia lalu mengusapnya dengan tangan.

"Jika senang, gak mungkin kamu mengeluarkan air mata, Bodoh. Meskipun kamu tersenyum, itu gak akan merubah pandanganku." Ucap Hotaru dingin. Lalu Hotaru menggenggam tangan luca yang bergetar sambil tersenyum padanya.

**~FIN~**

**Gimana? Gimana? (-_-)y**

**Meskipun rada geje n OOC pLeasE Review… REVIEW! p(^_^)q**

**~Thank You all the readers~**


End file.
